weareinnocentfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Tom Hoffmann
Hetero |japanese alias = トミー のヘテロ |romaji alias = Tomī Nise no Etero |gender = |height = 184cm (6') |weight = 76kg (167lbs) |birth date = |age = 39 |status = Alive |suit = |occupation = Headmaster |previous occupation = Military soldier |affiliation = Hoffmann College |previous affiliation = |nacionality = |debut = Chapter 0 (Quoted) Chapter 1 |photoplayer = Aquarius Camus }} Aaron Tom Hoffmann is the headmaster of Hoffmann College, and the first witness of the main victim's murder. Appearance Aaron is a tall, muscular man with long, cyan hair and blue eyes. He has a military typical appearance, and one of the most asked issues from the students at Hoffmann College is why he left his former job as a military soldier and became the headmaster of a school. Personality At first glance, Aaron is a serious, quiet and extremely formal and polite man, but that is just when he is doing his job as Hoffmann College's headmaster. Actually, he is a very outgoing person with a enthusiastic personality. Aaron has sometype of a jovial aura and looks like a teenager despite almost being in the 40 years. He was a military soldier once, and everyone always asks why he left his military career and became a headmaster, but he gives always the same answer. Despite he can turn serious when the situation demands it, Aaron also can break the climate like nobody else. Aaron says that he is heterosexual, but his fame with the men made him gain the nickname of "false hetero" from Rachel. Synopsis It was September 8th, 2022, a thursday. Aaron received a call in the dawn, he picked it up and it was hung it up in his face. He searched the number that called him, and saw a e-mail with only numbers in it. He noticed that it was coordinates to Hoffmann College. Aaron was dying with tiredness, but made his way to the his job's location. He parked his car in front of the college, and drove himself to the indicated place. With ungainly steps, he went to the shed behind the building, holding a strong lantern in his hands, despite he didn't want to draw a lot of attention, even if it was almost morning. He was sweating despite the cold, thinking that Hadrian maybe would be calmer, and opened the shed's door, letting out a squeaky scream at the sight of a student's body. He quickly began calling the police, seeing the manner that the body was standing like a crucification, and a note stabbed in her chest with a metal stake. Arriving at the scene of the crime, Atlas begin questioning the witness, Aaron himself, what happened, but he answered in a total panick and shock, saying that he doesn't know what happened, that he just recieved an anonymous e-mail with coordinates and, curious as he is, ended searching more about and discovered the body. He said that she wasn't the best person, but a good student. Anelise said that she will question Aaron, and Arkadius was calling Atlas. With that, he was gone, and Anelise sat down with Aaron, asking his name. He didn't answer, looking around in the grass, and she sighs, saying that she is sorry for him, who had witnessed such a type of thing, but he needed to collaborate with them so they could solve the case. Aaron agreed, a bit more calm, determined to say everything, despite he thought he knew nothing about. Trivia *Aaron has a black Range Rover Sport. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Clubs Category:Hoffmann College's Staff Category:Germans